1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear system and, more particularly, to an automatic torque regulating system for a generator or an electric car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional generator or electric car comprises a gear system having a force input shaft, a plurality of gears and a force output shaft. In operation, when the generator or electric car produces a load resistance due to an excessive voltage, the force output shaft stops rotating by the load resistance to stop rotation of the force input shaft. However, the gear system does not have a torque regulating function so that the generator or electric car is easily inoperative due to shortage of torque.